


All Things Bright and Beautiful

by dilf



Series: Seven Years and a Million Miles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Established Relationship, Flashback, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilf/pseuds/dilf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you love someone, set them free.</p><p>(part of ask-futuregx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Bright and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> some people wanted to know what judai and johan's breakup was like in ask-futuregx. this was originally going to be a comic but it was really long so i reworked it into writing.
> 
> this takes place during season 4 of the anime, likely before the graduation party. there's not a lot of context to this lol but i guess it's mostly to explore their relationship. may add to this piece if i want to do more about these two 'v'

Judai and Johan sat quietly on the stairs of the Osiris Red dormitory; the building was empty and silent ever since all the other students moved out, which Judai found strangely comforting a lot of the time; especially now. He felt like he never found a quiet moment alone with Johan from the very beginning of their relationship. It was nice to be alone with him for once, even if was just for a night amidst the chaos of his last year at the academy.

Bright green eyes found Judai’s in the darkness, and Johan placed his hand over his. Judai’s fingers curled in surprise and he peered at his boyfriend; though they never labeled themselves, “boyfriend” was largely implied.

“You seem preoccupied.” Johan mumbled as leaned closer, just a little louder than the sounds of the nearby ocean.

“Sorry,” Judai replied quickly.

“But, like, all the time.”

Judai looked down sheepishly. He did always have a lot on his mind, though that should be obvious to Johan more than anyone. As if reading his mind, Johan gave Judai’s hand a firm squeeze before pulling it away.

“Things are so complicated lately.” Johan announced, now almost too loud for their tranquil surroundings. It still made Judai smile, though. “Aren’t they?”

“Tell me about it.” Judai leaned back. The steps of the stairs weren’t exactly making it comfortable, but he wasn't complaining. “I think they always will be.”

Johan took a short breath and his voice softened again. “About that.”

A pang of concern fluttered in Judai’s chest. He waited, and Johan turned to face him.

“I really care about you a lot.”

“I care about you too,” Judai replied immediately.

“I love you.”

“I love you too…” Judai cocked his head to the side, face heating up at the sudden declaration.

Johan smiled warmly, his glassy green eyes narrowing as his lips spread into a wide, pensive smile. “But it’s complicated.”

“Yeah,” Judai admitted, swallowing dryly. He sat back up, lowering his voice. “Sorry.”

“Maybe things aren’t that complicated!” Johan raised his voice again, probably noticing Judai’s sullen expression. “Maybe we’re just a couple of dummies.”

“I’ve been told that.” Judai gave a weak laugh. He knew that wasn’t true though.

“I feel like we’re so similar, you and I.” Johan continued on, stammering. “And we think the say way, and feel the same about a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

“That maybe we shouldn’t be together.”

That caused Judai to look up alertly. Johan was still smiling, but his mouth was tight and his eyes were nervous. Judai could feel himself choking up a little. “I mean-”

“H-how do you feel about that?” Johan asked quickly, moving himself to sit on the same step as Judai. Judai didn’t lean away; admittedly he wasn’t upset as much as he was just surprised to hear Johan suggest it. The burning in his throat subsided after another moment and he gave pause to the idea. They never exactly got “together”, in the formal sense, and Judai hadn’t given much thought to them staying together. He never thought much about the future- presumably that’s somewhere he and Johan differed the most.

“I mean,” Judai managed to get out. “Why-”

Johan swiftly moved close, wrapping arms around Judai in a desperate embrace. Judai gasped, leaning in weakly as Johan tangled his fingers in Judai’s hair, hands trembling slightly. He buried his face in Judai’s neck, hot breaths falling over Judai’s shoulder as he pulled his chin up to speak.

“I know you Judai. I can’t tie you down.” Johan mumbled. “I know you’re leaving.”

Judai swallowed again, nodding slowly.

“We barely see each other as it is. It’s not unreasonable to be tired of it.”

“Yeah. But-” Judai sighed, wilting into Johan’s hold. “We can just stay the way we are. It works, for us at least”

“Does it really? We’ve changed a lot since when we first met.” Johan mumbled, a touch sardonic. He chuckled. “I know we’re not normal people, really, but maybe we can try being normal about some things. Maybe that will make our lives a little easier.”

Johan’s fingers smoothed over the back of Judai’s hair lovingly, teasing at it the way he always did. Judai’s face was hot, and his chest felt tight but he couldn’t deny Johan was right. Judai had no plans of sticking around the academy, or anywhere really. He probably would’ve left sooner if it wasn’t for Johan’s insistence that he at least stayed put until they got to see each other again. But Judai couldn’t face the expectations everyone seemed to have for his future; running away was easy, though Johan was the only thing making it hard. But it wasn’t enough to change his mind.

And Johan knew that.

His hands fell away from Judai’s hair as he pulled back, untangling his arms to hold Judai’s hands as he pressed his forehead to Judai’s.

“If we keep doing this long term thing, eventually we’ll lost faith in each other. Waiting to see you again is already like torture.” Johan’s voice dropped to a whisper. “And with all the terrible, dark things in this world, wouldn’t it be nice to keep what we have good and bright- before we destroy that too?”

The hint of tears shined in Johan’s eyes and Judai pulled one of his hands out Johan’s hold to brush his cheek.

“True.” Judai choked out. Johan snorted, laughing softly as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Then I’m letting you go.” He smiled slyly, despite his red face. “You have my permission to leave.”

Johan leaned in at and pressed his lips to Judai’s- chaste and sweet. His eyes opened and Judai caught him as he pulled back for one last, longing kiss. Then he collapsed, painfully uncomfortably onto the stairs, grinning and wiping away another tear. Judai leaned over him.

“You seem awfully happy for having just broken up with me.” Judai tutted, though admittedly he didn’t feel all that unhappy either. Nothing felt that different, honestly.

“It’s kind of a relief! I was worried about the future!” Johan exclaimed.

Judai smiled and looked up, staring at the sky as Johan was. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Judai.”

“Hm?”

“I’ll always believe in you. No matter where you end up, I’ll always have your back. Okay?”

“...Okay.” Judai leaned down and pecked Johan’s forehead with a grateful smile. “I’ll protect this world for you, Johan.”

Johan scoffed and placed a finger over Judai’s mouth. “With me.”

“Right.” Judai grumbled. “With you.”

“You’ve got such a big head, Judai.”

Johan burst into a fit of laughter, tugging at Judai’s shirt until he was lying beside him under the stars. Judai leaned his head onto Johan's shoulder and they stayed there silently, their smiles fading as they watched the sky in quiet, uneasy contemplation.


End file.
